


Pushing the Limits

by Oncer (Oncer92)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer92/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: Regina and Emma established relationship. Regina dom, Emma sub.





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I've been a reader for a while but am finally starting to put the stories running through my head down.  
> This will probably be a one shot unless there is interest for me to continue it.

It's Friday afternoon at the sheriff's station and Emma knows she should be finishing up her paperwork. She just can't seem to focus. Lately she is never able to focus on Fridays, especially the afternoon, because she knows she is just a few short hours away from playtime with a certain special someone. 

Emma and Regina have been sleeping together for a few years now but recently they both discovered that they tend to fit together a little more than they initially thought. After a rough week for both of them an evening of lovemaking turned into a passionate night of finding limits and discovering what they both craved. Emma, who for so long shouldered it all, was finally in a relationship where she could relax and give in. This allowed Regina control, control that came with responsibility, and this gave her an outlet for her dominant tendencies that had been hidden away afer her mother raised her to be a queen who would one day take power. 

Regina was at the mansion that she shared with Emma and their son Henry. Friday after school Henry would go over to David and Snow's and stay till family dinner Saturday night. This arrangement was not easy for everyone but they were all settled in this routine now and everyone looked forward to it. Especially Regina this particular Friday afternoon. She made sure to leave her office early enough to get things ready for her Emma.

Emma looked up at the clock and saw she had only an hour to complete at least three hours worth of paperwork. She had a difficult decision to make. Show up at home on time, without her paperwork done or show up late having finished her work for the week. She knew whatever choice she made there would be consequences. She decided to stay late and finish up the paperwork before heading home. 

Regina wasn't surprised when Emma didn't show up at 5 or 6, by 6:30 she was getting a little nervous but decided she would give Emma a bit more time before she took any action. The meal Regina had cooked had long turned cold, well at least Emma's plate. Regina sat and ate her meal promptly at 5:30 knowing she would need her strength for the night. Emma would go hungry, although Regina had an idea of how to fill her up once she made it home. 

It was ten till seven when Emma tripped out of her yellow bug and made her way into the house. When she entered the whole downstairs was black.

"Shit," Emma said louder than she intended to. She knew Regina hated that language. 

Emma put her things away, lest not anger Regina for another transgression. She then slowly walked up the stairs to their 'extra' room where she knew Regina would be waiting for her.

As soon as she walked in the door she was met with a swift hit to her legs which caused her to tumble to the floor, on her hands and knees. The lights were dimmed, but there were no candles burning, this was not romance, this was punishment. 

"Well, well, well, you finally decide to show up two hours late. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" said Regina who stood above her dressed in tight black leather pants and a black tank top that showed off her ample chest. 

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up. I was distracted today and chose to stay late to finish paperwork rather than come home without it finished. I know I need to be punished for being late." Emma was still on her hands and knees bowed before Regina. 

"Really? You think you should be punished for being late? How about for poor time management? Lack of focus? Choosing work over me? I could go on." Regina was angry but kept her regal composure.

Emma chanced a glance up at Regina, she realized she was in much more trouble than she expected. She had made the wrong call. 

But Emma wanted to argue, she didn't think the other offenses warranted punishment, after all it was Regina who had been on her mind all day, she had really chosen her. 

"But Regina," her objection was silenced when Regina bent down and grabbed her ponytail yanking her up onto her knees. 

"Did you just call me Regina? I don't think so. What do you call me when you walk through that door?" Regina demanded.

"I, I'm sorry Mistress," Emma stammered, "I don't know what I was thinking, I just thought maybe since you weren't downstairs..."

Regina cut her off as she shoved her back down in front of her.

"There is no thinking in here, just letting go and I think that's what you really need tonight. You need me to help you let go and refocus, my sweet little pet."

Emma, who had been looking at Regina bowed her head down. She realized how right Regina was. The whole week she had been pushing the limits in little ways and now it was time to pay for that and refocus. 

"Come."

This simple command pulled Emma out of her head. She looked over to see Regina standing next to the bed, paddle in hand. She gulped, the beginning when she had to let go was always the hardest, but she knew what she needed to do. She crawled over to Regina and waited for her next command.

"Up, on your hands and knees," Regina ordered as she pointed to the bed. 

Emma climbed up, fully clothed, and got in position. She faced the headboard. A few moments later she felt the bed dip as Regina got on the bed behind her. Without warning the paddle slammed down on her left ass cheek. She jumped, mostly from shock. As the other nine smacks rained down Emma started to feel a little heat, but nothing compared to what would soon come. 

"Are we feeling a bit more focused now my pet," Regina inquired as she got off the bed and grabbed Emma's face to look at her.

"Yes Mistress." Emma replied as she could slowly feel herself calming down. 

"Good. Now up off the bed and strip." 

Emma got up and did as Regina commanded. She laid her neatly folded clothes on the chest in the corner and kneeled once again before Regina. 

It was going to be a long night for Emma. 

Regina instructed Emma to stand and walked her over to where the shackles hung from the wall. Emma obediently lifted her hands up and Regina secured them. Then she walked back to the chest full of their various implements and selected a leather flogger. 

Emma was facing the wall and could only wonder what Regina had chosen for this part of the punishment. She soon felt the first sting as leather struck her bare ass. She yelped. 

Regina looked at the bright red marks that formed on Emma'a ass. She struck her three more times, making sure to criss cross the marks. On the fifth strike Emma finally cried out. By the tenth she was moving her feet all over the place trying to escape the sting of the flogger.

"If you can't hold still I'll have to shackle your feet too, control yourself," Regina growled into Emma's ear as she held her in place by her hair.

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress." Emma spoke through gritted teeth.

"Another five more and we'll move on," Regina said as she ran her finger across Emma's bright red ass. Emma hissed at the pain from those fingers. Oh those fingers, she started to think of what pleasure those fingers would bring if they would dip just a little lower. Even though this was a punishment Emma couldn't help but get a little wet. Regina knew Emma well and knew this was the case. She continued to run her fingers over Emma's ass, sometimes lightly and sometimes with a pinch that made Emma scream out. As Regina walked back she let a finger slide between Emma's cheeks and just barely into her wetness. Emma moaned and instinctively threw her hips back trying to get closer to those sweet, sweet fingers. This was met with a sharp smack of Regina's hand to her stinging ass. Emma responded with a noise that was like a grunt mingled with a moan. 

Each of the next five hits brought a cry from Emma, even as she tried to hold it back. But Regina knew she needed to get Emma to the point where she would scream and cry and finally give up control. 

Regina went over to Emma and whispered in her ear telling her she was a good little pet as her hands wandered over the freshly beaten ass. Emma melted into Regina's voice and even her touch as she kept it soft and soothing for the moment.

Regina unchained Emma and brought her to lay on the bed on her stomach with a pillow beneath her hips. Then she went back to the chest and pulled out two things. She came back over to Emma and allowed her fingers to slide between her legs finding her wetness. Emma moaned. Regina placed her other hand on Emma's hip, a sign that she had dare not moved. Regina gathered her wetness and started stroking around her asshole. Emma knew what would happen next. She felt the cold lube against her puckered hole and Regina's finger pressing into her.

"Mistress," Emma whined.

"Nuh uh, don't try to fight it my little pet. We have to finish off your punishment if you ever want to dream of coming again."

Emma couldn't help moaning between the thought of pleasure and the feeling of Regina's finger entering her ass. Regina added some more lube and another finger before working the simple black butt plug into Emma. When she finished she entered the bathroom and washed her hands. She also took off her pants and top leaving her in a black lace thong and black lace bra that barely covered her nipples. This would torture Emma even more. 

Regina crawled up on the bed behind Emma and rested on her knees, pinning Emma's legs beneath her. Emma could feel the skin to skin contact and realized Regina was wearing much less than she had been. This made Emma's breath catch in her throat. She knew that if she could take this punishment there would be a reward at the end. 

Emma's thought about her rewards were interrupted by a stinging slap from Regina's own hand. At the point she didn't need anything else to make Emma scream out in pain. After ten slaps Emma was quietly sobbing but still holding on to control. Regina picked up the paddle from earlier and rained down ten blows with no break between them. By the end was was sobbing and screaming out, she had finally given up control.

Regina quickly got up and put the paddle down. She got back on the bed and pulled Emma's head into her lap and turned her face up to her. Regina bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead.

"Such a good girl, my Emma. There you go, just give up your control and you'll feel so much better."

Emma continued to cry until she had nothing left in her as Regina rubbed her back and held her close. When Emma finally quieted she looked up at Regina. 

They had a talk about how Emma couldn't hold things in and needed to talk, instead of being passive aggressive and pushing the limits all week until it built up to this big situation. Emma understood where Regina was coming from, but it was still hard for her to actually follow through with talking about things. Once they had talked Regina eased the butt plug out of Emma, who again started to gush wetness between her legs. 

"Now that we are though with your punishment does my good girl want a reward? Hmmm?" Regina looked hungrily at Emma knowing her panties were soaking at this point. She wanted nothing more than to throw Emma down on the bed and ride her face until she came, but she knew that's not what Emma needed at the moment.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, she would take whatever Regina would give her at this point. Regina scooted back and leaned against the pillows and headboard and spread her legs.

"Come, show me how much you appreciate your Mistress," she seductively propositioned.

Emma waisted no time in putting her hands on Regina. She started at her ankles working her way up to her thighs, lightly stroking and nibbling. She ghosted over her center, where Regina needed her most, and started lavishing attention on her chest. Her bra was quickly discarded as Emma took one nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling before letting it go with a pop and blowing cool air on it. The other nipple received attention from her hand as it was twisted and pulled leaving Regina moaning in delight. Finally Emma moved to Regina's neck with more kissing and nipping until Regina finally grabbed her face and slammed her lips into Emma's. Their tongues dueled for power but Regina won. They bit and nipped and sucked at each others tongues and lips as their moans filled the room. Emma broke away to trail her mouth down over Regina's abs and down her stomach to that sweet spot between her legs. 

Regina was dripping, her panties soaked. Emma could smell her intoxicating fragrance and waisted no time pulling her panties off and letting them fall. Regina felt Emma's hot breath on her and couldn't take it anymore. 

"If your tongue isn't inside of me in the next three seconds you will not be allowed to come for the next year," screamed Regina. Emma waisted no time.

She delved into Regina's pussy with her tongue and began suckling at her like she hadn't eaten in days and was at a buffet. Her hands pulled Regina's lip apart allowing her to delve deep insider of her. Her tongue worked its way all along her slit finally touching her clit, Regina thought she would explode. Emma alternated sucking and flicking Regina's clit with her tongue loving the moaning sounds coming from Regina above. She knew Regina was close and wanted to give her that last push over the edge. So with her mouth attached to her clit she entered two fingers inside of her and begin to bend them in a come hither motion hitting Regina's g spot. Within a minute her back was arched and she was screaming out in pure ecstasy loud enough that if they had neighbor they would be calling the sheriff's station. Emma slowly worked Regina down and pulled out her fingers. Regina looked at her through half open eyes and Emma made a show of cleaning Regina off her fingers, sure to enjoy every last drop of her. 

Once Regina had fully recovered it was time for Emma's reward. 

Regina pushed Emma down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They began kissing and rubbing skin on skin and both couldn't contain their moans. Regina's hand were all over Emma's body to the point Emma couldn't keep track of them, that was until they were suddenly between her legs slowing running along her wetness. 

"Oh god, yes, please uuuuuuhgg, more, ahhhh!" Emma's mouth opened and the words kept tumbling out moans as she begged for more. Regina obliged. 

It didn't take Emma long at all before she was so close and just when she thought she would come, Regina moved her hands away and began kissing her again. Emma moaned in frustration but knew she would not come until Regina allowed it. Slowly Regina's hands went back to work finding Emma's clit. This time she was on the edge almost instantly. She begged and finally Regina gave her that last bit she needed that threw her over the edge. She screamed out and Regina gently worked her down from her orgasm. 

When Emma had calmed down a bit Regina went to run them a bath. She came back out and led Emma in by hand. They both enjoyed a soak and Regina helped wash Emma who was tender all over. When they got out Regina gently dried Emma and tended to her making sure she didn't have any open cuts from her punishment. She helped Emma dress and they crawled into bed together. Regina quietly whispered to Emma how she was such a good girl and she was so proud of her. She held Emma until she heard her breath slow and she knew she was asleep. Regina wasn't far behind. They would wake up late morning and have some time together before the Charmings brought Henry back over and they all sat down for their family dinner. Emma would certainly be sitting very carefully this week.


End file.
